


Code For Cuddles

by glaivenoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/pseuds/glaivenoct
Summary: There's one key component to Nyx and Noct's movie nights no matter what: cuddling.





	Code For Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/gifts).



Movie nights are code for cuddling.

They’re exactly what Nyx needs after a grueling day on the training grounds, drilled mercilessly beneath the unforgiving blaze of Insomnia’s summer sun and the sharp, scrutinizing eyes of his captain. They’re the perfect cure for Noctis’ nerves after spending the day holed up in the citadel, straining his eyes by sifting through reports, charts and numbers; sitting in on meetings, facing the harsh realities of the kingdom he has yet to be prepared to lead.

Movie night cuddles are what they both need for the pressures of their separate worlds to cascade from their shoulders, shrugging them off like a thick raincoat soaked and weighed down by a ruthless storm. Seeking the promise of winding down in the cozy warmth in each other’s arms on the couch. Hiding away inside their own little world for a nice recharge before they set off to face their responsibilities all over again. 

Movie nights aren’t the only way they can recharge, but they’re definitely a favorite.

They always settle in at Nyx’s place, usually ending up with an array of empty fast food cartons and wrappers scattered on the floor - if Nyx is too lazy to make anything himself. Noctis starts with a casual lean when he’s done with his food, and like he was always meant to be there, he finds a perfect fit against Nyx’s side. Nyx is quick to bring an arm around Noctis’ shoulder to bring him closer.

Within minutes, his prince is sprawled over him completely.

Chest to chest, Noct being Nyx’s blanket, Nyx being Noct’s cushioning to sink in to, they’re invested in everything happening in the thriller on screen, but completely aware of each other at the same time. Easing into the other’s warmth and presence, the occasional mindless touch from Nyx and the way Noct stretches and curls on top of him like a content kitten. 

All is calm until the first jump scare gets a solid  _ jolt _ out of Noctis that makes Nyx jolt with him.

“You good?” Nyx asks, laughing softly to lighten the moment.

“Fine.” Noct tucks his face into Nyx’s shoulder to nuzzle it. “I’ve got a hero to protect me, don’t I?”

He follows the question up with the prop of his chin on Nyx’s chest, batting eyelashes in a way that make his eyes seem bigger and far more innocent than whatever motive is behind this. But Nyx can’t resist it even if he wanted to. Who does Noct think he’s kidding, though? Nyx knows he  _ likes  _ scary movies, holding marathons for the genre particularly during halloween. Many times has Noct filled him in on the histories of his favorite franchises and egged Prompto into accompanying him to the theatre to see the newest ones.

Noctis isn’t often startled during scary movies, nor is he immune to certain jump scares sometimes. One thing he is, though, is extra cuddly. Nyx gives him a knowing smirk.

“Is that why you insisted on watching this tonight? So I’ll cuddle you through the jump scares?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nyx snorts at the lie, amused as his prince lays his head back down, nuzzling cheek to chest this time. The wriggling comes soon after. Anyone else might see it as Noct looking to achieve a more comfortable position, but Nyx knows it means he wants cuddles, stat, and all the kisses in the world that can probably make even the most frightening of jump scares insignificant in a mere second. 

As his little king all but demands, Nyx wraps his arms around Noct’s back to squeeze him while pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Another laugh bubbling out of him when he says, “Sure. Don’t you worry about a thing, little king. I got you.”

Noctis takes to those words as if he’s planning to hoard them for winter. He stills in Nyx’s arms at last, going completely slack with a pleased noise. Nyx assumes the quick twitch against his chest is Noct smiling. He smiles too, taking in a big breath through his nose and exhaling slowly. 

Yeah, this is exactly what they need.

All is calm. All is uninhibited. Even as the character on the screen before them purses with caution through a disheveled, cryptic manor in search for the source of the curse that plagues them. Nyx notices Noct beginning to tense on top of him, likely bracing himself for another scare. Nyx hugs him a little tighter.

But the next time the offending spirit pops up unexpectedly in a mirror, it’s Nyx who’s jolting this time. Cursing under a breath before quickly sucking one in, getting Noct to startle and rise enough to check on him.

Perhaps he was a little too relaxed in the moment there.

“You good?” There’s a smile in Noct’s teasing voice as Nyx hides his eyes behind his palm. A chuckle begging to come out as he scrubs it down his face and huffs.

“Not sure...” He lifts his head to meet his boyfriend’s curious stare with the pitiful bat of eyelashes. “Think I might need a Prince protect me.”

Nyx likes cuddles too, after all. He has no shame in admitting it in moments as candid as this. 

“Don’t worry, hero,” Noct says with a bright smile, wriggling further up Nyx’s chest to capture his lips in a soothing kiss. “I got you.”

Nyx is laughing against Noct’s lips by the second kiss, humming in bliss by the third. By the fourth, well, he’s scrambling for the remote to find the mute button. 

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Aith for throwing some encouragement and this prompt my way. I need to get my writing shit together ^^; I would love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
